Predator
by SebbyClaude412
Summary: Claude desires Sebastian, but so does someone else and they will do whatever it takes to have him. Will Claude find there is more between himself and Sebastian than just lust? AU! This story is not related to Heat.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the known Characters.

**Warning:** This story has graphic sexual encounters, some of which are nonconsensual. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat.

**Genre:** AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairing:** Claude x Sebastian

Chapter 1.

The fighting was over for now, more or less, as the two butlers drew apart. Each had been summoned back to their human masters' side, though neither was particularly happy about the fight being stopped. There was nothing like the thrill of fighting with someone of equal speed and strength, knowing that even a tiny distraction could prove to be fatal. In fact, had they not been ordered to cease their battle, it could have continued for hours without respite.

Standing there silently, a pair of golden eyes glinted behind a delicate pair of glasses, a slight smirk on his thin lips as he wiped blood away from his cheek with his thumb. Trailing his tongue over it slowly, Claude watched Sebastian with a knowing expression, seeing how he stared before turning away. For all his experience and knowledge, it really was too amusing to see how innocent the slightly smaller demon could be sometimes.

Who would have thought that the high and mighty Sebastian Michaelis would have been so easily embarassed by something so simple as fingers trailing across his chest? The first time that Claude had done that, Sebastian had responded to it so well that he felt almost obliged to keep doing it, simply because he **knew** that it flustered the other demon. When their young masters were otherwise preoccupied, Claude had begun teasing Sebastian further, if only to draw out that **adorable** blush and anger that lay beneath his calm yet proud personality.

With Alois not being suitable for his desires and with Claude being a demon, it **was** only natural that he look elsewhere. Humans were too fragile and while amusing, getting involved sexually with a Shinigami was not really a good idea, lest one bring William T. Spears' wrath upon himself. Oh, Claude wasn't afraid of him by any means, but angering **that** particular Grim Reaper made for loads of trouble as William could send out the rest of the Reapers against them. The thought of that invoked no concern in Claude, either, but it would be a significant annoyance to have the Shinigami constantly watching his every move and interfering in whatever he was trying to do at the moment.

Sebastian did not particularly care for the way Claude was smirking at him, gazing at him so intensely whilst licking the blood from his thumb. He really had no idea of what had gotten into the other demon lately, but it was somewhat unexpected when the one that you were fighting with suddenly groped you. It was lucky for him that his young master had not been able to see just where Claude's hands had been on him when Ciel had called to him to desist. Why in the Devil's name did Claude seem to enjoy touching him like that? More importantly, why had his body responded to it?

The feel of Claude's hot breath against his neck with one hand gripping his throat tightly as a large body pressed against him from behind, his heart beginning to beat faster as Sebastian felt that other hand inside of his trousers, playing with him so intimately. The initial shock and anger had faded as something far different, heat building within his groin as he was fondled, experienced fingers teasing him into an arousal despite himself. The fact that he responded so wantonly to Claude's was shocking enough, but the way the spider had wrung an orgasm from him with their masters just close enough to barely see them... The only gratitude that Sebastian could feel towards Claude right now was the way he'd clamped a hand over his mouth when he began to moan, pressing back against him in need as he grew further and further aroused.

The low chuckle had not helped, nor the tongue that tasted his bare skin, trailing up his neck. When Sebastian had finally succumbed to Claude's fingers, a rather embarassing moment that he did not wish to recall at the moment, he had felt the other's erection pressing against him from how tightly Claude was pressed against him. With the way Claude had held him in place with one arm since his own legs were shaky from his orgasm and those long fingers beginning to undo his trousers, there was no doubt in Sebastian's mind of what **might** have happened if Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive hadn't ordered them to return.

Never before had Sebastian been touched like that by another male; Grell didn't count, since the red-haired Reaper proclaimed himself to be a girl despite the lack of certain physical assets. Demons saw nothing wrong with two males having sex together, but until this night, Sebastian had considered himself to not be one of them. And then, there was the fact that it was **Claude**! The very spider demon who had stolen his prey, who might have cost him Ciel Phantomhive's soul for good!

Sebastian had done his duty and fulfilled the contract, only to be thwarted by Claude Faustus when he attempted to devour Ciel's soul. With things the way they currently were, since Ciel did not remember that he had, indeed, gotten his revenge for the death of his parents, Sebastian was now forced to wait further. The amnesia that had befallen Ciel in regards to the truth about his vengeance had rendered their contract to still be in effect for the time being. Forcing the human to remember would do no good if he did not believe it to be the truth, for the contract words were binding.

He was truly stuck for the present time but he was still Ciel's butler and the human his master. Sebastian would continue to serve him until he could gain his payment; the delicious, carefully cultivated soul of Ciel Phantomhive. As such, he could not afford any distractions, particularly since it was **Claude's** fault that he was forced to wait until his master regained his memories. The arrogant look that Claude had given him as he'd licked his finger clean; Sebastian **knew** that it had been meant as a silent reminder to **him** of what Claude had done to him when they'd been fighting.

Sebastian was certain that the whole thing was just a game to Claude, that the other demon had touched him like that because of the way he'd blushed the first time those fingers had trailed across his chest. His nipples had hardened beneath his shirt and jacket, drawing an arrogant, knowing smirk from the taller demon. So what if his body betrayed him like that? This particular form he had taken was not experienced in being dominated, though until recently it had been of no concern to Sebastian. He simply wanted to finish his contract and get away from Claude Faustus, who clearly enjoyed humiliating him.

Ciel Phantomhive, a dark-haired teenager with one piercing blue eye, studied his butler carefully, noting how the demon was making a point of not looking at Claude Faustus. He had no idea of what had transpired between them or who had won, but what he didn't like was the fact that Sebastian had gotten into a fight with Claude **without** his permission. It was all well and good if he'd given the demon an order to do so but the fact that Sebastian had taken it upon himself to act was a little annoying.

Judging from the half pout, half scowl on Alois' face, it was obvious to Ciel that Alois hadn't ordered Claude to attack, either. Clearly the two demons needed to be kept apart when not under orders to fight. Otherwise, Claude might end up seriously hurt. There was no doubt in Ciel's mind that **his** demonic butler would win, though had he seen what had transpired, he might have reconsidered.

Claude himself was feeling both satisfied and hungry. He didn't even bother pretending that he was listening to his young Master; something about not fighting without an order or some such nonsense. Claude was a demon, after all, and he had his needs. He'd come so very close to gratification; if not for Alois and Ciel interfering, Claude knew that he would have had Sebastian in **every** possible way.

The feel of that lean body pushing back against him, hips brushing against his sensitive groin as Claude fisted Sebastian's erection, enjoying every little sound that escaped from those parted lips. He had seen the crimson-eyed demon lose control of his own body, hungry, needful moans filling the air despite the anger in those eyes, the shame and need that stained the cheeks of that beautiful face. Sebastian looked positively **edible** when he was turned on. Regardless of the fact that he had protested, it was clear to Claude that Sebastian was simply **meant** to be dominated by him.

Why else would he respond so wantonly to his touch? First with his chest, then fingers brushing over his nipples, and now Claude had breached his defenses once more, touching Sebastian deliberately in such a way. Part of him had enjoyed the shock on Sebastian's face when he'd slid his hand inside the other's trousers and encircled his arousal, though a deeper part of Claude loved the challenge that Sebastian was. It would make his victory all the sweeter, when he would claim the smaller male as a sexual partner. Claude knew it was inevitable, though Sebastian had not yet conceded full defeat. And just when he'd begun to slip those tight trousers off to finally take what he wanted, their masters had put an end to the game for today.

But Claude knew that he'd get another chance again soon, knowing that his Highness was rather obsessed with Ciel Phantomhive. He would have to plan carefully; it wouldn't do to get Alois' suspicions raised by acting differently. But sometime soon, Claude was certain that he'd get to have his way with Sebastian, no matter how much the other Demon protested. Challenges like Sebastian were rare, but this was the first time he'd been turned on by another male Demon. And Sebastian could not deny the chemistry between them, the way he reacted to the simplest of touches between them.

From Sebastian's response, there was no doubt that in this, at least, he was innocent; Claude could tell from that **adorable** blush. Just the mere memory alone made Claude hunger more, increasing the urge he felt to couple with Sebastian until they **both** were satisfied. It couldn't be helped this time that their masters had stopped them, but Claude would not let anything or anyone interfere next time. Sebastian **would** be his.

Unfortunately for Claude, though, he did not know that he was the only one who was attracted to the smaller Demon. Another Demon, unknown to both the spider and the raven, had already decided upon new target for his own hunger. Unlike most Demons, however, this one enjoyed a strict diet of lust and blood.

And as the large Demon left his previous victim's corpse in an empty ditch, he scented a raven nearby. It had been a long time since he'd taken one of them as his prey, a feral, evil smile appearing on his face as he saw the demonic butler standing next to a dark-haired boy. Yes, that one would do very nicely for his next meal. Scent alone told him that the Raven was not marked or claimed so there'd be no one to interfere.

Fangs emerged from those thin lips, a tiny bit of venom dripping from them. Just a single drop would be enough to render his chosen prey helpless for the taking. All it would take was a little time and planning and the raven would be **his**.

To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the known Characters.

**Warning:** This story has graphic sexual encounters, some of which are nonconsensual. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat.

**Genre:** AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairings:** Claude x Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 2.

Almost a week had passed since the **incident** between Claude and Sebastian, but things seemed to have returned to normal for them, more or less. The two Demons had not encountered each since then, much to Claude's annoyance and Sebastian's subsequent relief. Unfortunately, distracted as they both were by what had happened between them, neither of them knew of the sinister happenings going on within London to another race of supernatural beings, of whom Demons didn't always get along with.

One by one, the Grim Reapers were falling to a strange malady. At first, it had been only one, but no less than twelve hours later, a second Shinigami was brought in in the same condition. Despite setting certain precautions, the total number of Shinigami who were down and encapicitated was a staggering twelve just days later. Part of the Grim Reaper headquarters had been converted into an infirmary for those who had fallen and the number simply continued to increase.

At first, one or two had not raised any alarms, but twelve were enough to cause a panic if the lower level Grim Reapers knew. William T. Spears was growing increasingly frustrated and grimmer. He'd instructed the younger, more vulnerable Reapers to stay in pairs of at least two and stay alert; the reason he'd given was that there was some Demonic activity nearby. He hadn't told them the full truth to keep things under wrap while the more powerful of the Grim Reapers attempted to find the culprit responsible. Unfortunately, it seemed that none of these younger Shinigami were even listening to him when he warned them to **stay** together.

A few of the latest victims had Reaped when another Shinigami was there, but **then** they separated to head home. Proven by the newest attack, even **moments** alone were too much time away from anyone else. Whoever it was, they were fast and knew exactly what they wanted. The attacks were only getting more and more frequent as the mysterious assailant grew bolder.

The menace was steathily draining the Grim Reapers of their blood, the fang marks on their necks evidence as to what had happened. Though some might call the predator vampiric in nature for the blood taking, William suspected that the creature was of Demonic origins. The only stroke of good luck that they had had so far was that none of the Grim Reapers who **had** been bitten had died from the severe blood loss. They were weak and some still unconscious but they were still alive.

"William!" Eric Slingby yelled, grateful that the hallways were deserted this late in the day. Racing through the halls with a frail, weak figure in his arms, he mentally cursed himself again. One moment- just **one**- was all he'd left Alan alone for and his boyfriend could have died.

Securely held within Eric's strong arms, Alan Humhries' cheeks were flushed slightly; Eric was carrying him as though he weighed next to nothing. Red splotches were visibly upon his bare neck, two puncture wounds showing clearly as blood trickled down from them. He felt really tired and drained but at least he wasn't as bad off as some of the others had been. "Eric, I'm okay," he softly said, reaching a shaky hand up to touch his lover's cheek. "You got there in time..."

Shaking his head, Eric's green eyes were filled with pain as he felt the gentle touch. Stopping for a moment, he looked seriously at the love of his afterlife. "He could have **killed** you, Alan. That alone is inexcusable..." His voice was thick with emotion, eyes closing briefly. He still blamed himself for Alan's being attacked.

That scream of pain and fear would no doubt haunt him for days to come, as would the memory of when Eric had rushed back to see what was wrong and finding that creature draining his lover of his precious blood. With his chronic pain from his curse, the last thing that his fragile lover needed was to go through something like that. No matter that he had been saved, the fear was still very real to Eric. Losing Alan was the one thing that he dreaded most.

Before Alan could speak again, William had caught up to them. He knew Eric wouldn't have been yelling for him for no reason and his sharp eyes took in the sight of Alan being cradled against Eric's chest, drops of blood illuminated upon his neck by pale skin. Hissing softly, he was glad that Alan hadn't been drained completely, though he was exceedingly unhappy that the fragile Reaper had been attacked. William, too, knew of Alan's curse and of the pain it brought him.

"I'm here," William quietly murmured, his green eyes grim behind the glasses he wore. "Where were you attacked, Alan?" He was trying to see if there was any sort of pattern behind who was chosen as the next victim or if it really was just a random choosing. So far, he had very limited information.

"We were outside, watching the sunset," Alan quietly replied, his head moving to rest more against Eric's shoulder. "Eric left for a moment- just a moment- and then **he** appeared..." He knew William was going to be angry that they, of all the Shinigami, had separated even for just an instance. Eric had wanted a drink from the man selling hot cider and Alan had agreed to try some roasted chestnuts.

Even while walking down to the cart, Eric had frequently turned around to make sure he was all right. The only time he hadn't done so was when paying and **that** was when the Demon had struck. From out of nowhere, a large, masculine figure had jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground. Before Alan could even begin summoning his Scythe, a sharp, burning pain at his neck had made him scream out for Eric.

"He knocked Alan over and was draining him," Eric continued, his own eyes glittering fiercely as he tightening his arms around Alan protectively. "I got back there and cut him with **my** Scythe and the Demon fled..."

His face going redder, Alan quietly coughed. "You forgot something, Eric," he whispered, not liking to have to admit this but knowing that it could be important. At least, he thought Eric had forgotten it. Maybe he hadn't even realized it was happening. "The Demon; he touched me... Well, groped would be more appropriate but..."

The expletive that left Eric at the soft confession was nothing compared to the rage in his expression. Alan was clearly uncomfortable with mentioning it, no doubt because he felt shamed at having to admit such a thing. "I didn't know, Alan," he whispered back, leaning in to gently kiss his lover on the lips. "I love you and nothing one of those abominations could do will **ever** change that. He'll **die** for that..."

The tender exchange had William remaining silent for the moment as Alan kissed Eric back, his thin arms wrapping about the taller man. William, though not in love with Alan as Eric was, was nearly as protective because of the curse. The groping had **not** been mentioned by any of the other victims and William now feared that it would go from a grope to something even more sinister.

In an out of the way shop, a silver-haired male chuckled lowly as his red-haired lover sat upon his lap, their clothes strewn about everywhere. Even his hat had fallen off, but that was not what had Undertaker so amused at this present time. Once again, they hadn't even made it out of the shop and into his home.

Grell was comfortably sprawled against his older lover, his nails digging into Undertaker's back and leaving their mark. Sex between them was always violent, torturous, but always hot. This time, he'd barely made it inside before Undertaker had pounced on him.

Resting now in one of the vacant chairs, he listened to the wry chuckle, drowsy enough that he decided to spend the night just like this. Whatever meeting William wanted them all there for, it wasn't for a few more hours and Grell didn't feel inclined to move at all. As their mouths fought briefly for dominance, neither of them noticed the glowing eyes watching through the windows.

On the street outside, a rather feral Demon was delighted at what he'd just found. An extremely pretty Reaper with long red hair and a body to **die** for. Yes, this one would be his last victim before he claimed the Raven Demon. Carefully studying had told him that the smaller Demon, called Sebastian Michaelis by his contracted Master, was, indeed, a foe to be reckoned with.

That was why he had gone after the Reapers, using their blood to give him enough strength to hold his prey fast until he could bite him. That Demon would be a feast to savor for years; he'd confine him in a cocoon and only let him out when he was hungry. The more the dark-eyed Demon thought about his chosen victim, the more he **hungered**.

The Crimson Reaper, legendary for both his skills and stint at Jack the Ripper- he would have the honor of being the last victim before the Raven was taken. From there, it would be **easy**...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the known Characters.

**Warning:** This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat. Rape warning for this chapter!

**Genre:** AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairings:** Claude x Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 3.

Undertaker was alone now in his shop, but he was rather used to that. When Grell had to work early in the morning, as he did in a few hours, they'd both learned that he'd never been on time if he spent the full night with him. At times it was frustrating to the extreme, but it was an arrangement that suited them both since there were also times Undertaker had to rise early as well.

The retired Shinigami was content for now, not wanting to push Grell into more of a commitment than his lover was ready for. After all, Grell might still flirt with other males and hang off them publicly, but at the end of his working day, Grell came home to **him** and stayed there most of the time. He didn't do that with William, Sebastian, or any other male that he had flirted with, but but only with **him**. Undertaker didn't mind the flirting as long as he came first in Grell's heart, which the Crimson Reaper had admitted to.

Getting Grell to tell him that he loved him had taken a long time. Undertaker had long known of **his** feelings for Grell, but that Grell had only had eyes for William for so long. Even his flirting with Sebastian had been desperate attempts to get William's attention but things hadn't gone the way that the red-haired Reaper had planned. Whatever William had said, it had broken something in Grell.

Cleaning off his chair, Undertaker's brow furrowed slightly as he remembered that stormy night, walking home through the combination of rain, thunder, and lightning. It had been one spectacular storm and he had admired the beauty of it- until he had seen the lone, dejected figure clad in a white shirt and pants. Though being soaked through had muted Grell's wonderfully red locks brownish, that look upon his face, visible to Undertaker even through the blinding drops of rain; it told him everything he needed to know.

It was such a sad expression for someone whose smiles usually lit up their entire face, maniacal or not, and spoke of **aching** loss and pain. Saddened for Grell, Undertaker had escorted the unusually quiet, younger Reaper to his shop to rest and get out of the rain, not to mention get dry. Not asking any questions, he simply lit a fire and gave Grell a warm drink to help ease the chill.

Maybe it was because he had shown compassion that night when Grell was feeling so low, but whatever the reason, Undertaker was grateful for it when Grell began to actively seek out his company. He wasn't about to take advantage of Grell when he was still hurting, no matter how tempting, because he wanted more than just Grell's body. It was his fiesty spirit that Undertaker was attracted to, the only one he'd found himself wanting after all this time alone.

It took weeks before there was even a kiss between them, Grell still lacking in self-confidence after William's rejection and Undertaker reluctant to press for more. It had been wonderful and hot and had them progressing quickly from a lone kiss to **many** kisses, hands moving to caress warm skin before they even knew it.

Undertaker had felt the trembling of Grell's body as he leaned against the smaller male, partially on top of him and pressing him to the couch. Offering a soft apology, he'd begun to pull away when Grell pulled him back with his hands, touching him directly where most of the heat in his groin had gathered. Their first time had been a rather frantic coupling, but the next had been slower and more sensual, Undertaker taking the time to fully explore Grell's beautiful body.

Afterwards, they had cuddled together, Undertaker holding him closely as they each tried to catch their breath. Sweat clung to them both but they were too comfortable to move. Grell's body fit against his perfectly, within his arms, and burying himself within the redhead's sweet, tight body was positively **sinful**. Grell's tolerance for pain was matched by Undertaker's willingness to inflict it in the bedroom when they were both in the mood and that was quite frequent. The rest of the time, it was gentle and tender at a much slower pace, but equally satisfying.

It was not longer after that Undertaker had issued Grell an open invitation to spend the night whenever he wished; he honestly hadn't been certain that Grell would take him up on it. Their most serious fight had been over exactly what their relationship would be. Was it strictly sexual or something more? Days had gone by with no words between them afterwards, before Grell came back.

Undertaker had told Grell the truth then, that he loved him. He'd been in love with him for a long time, but Grell, aside from some flirtatious teasing now and then, hadn't returned those feelings. Grell was humbled at the knowledge; no one had ever cared about him enough to wait for him, even though he'd waited for William for almost a century before being brutally rejected. And, the usually flamboyant Reaper had realized, if all Undertaker had wanted was just his body, he wouldn't have waited so long to kiss him.

That night, Grell almost shyly affirmed to Undertaker that he did care for him the most out of everyone else. Whether it meant he was in love or not, he couldn't honestly say because he **had** loved William but never had it reciprocated. But the fact that Undertaker loved him and still let him flirt with other people; Grell hadn't expected that to be the case. The lone condition had made him giggle and nod with a slight blush; no matter what, Grell **had** to come home to him before he went to bed. A possessive streak had manifested there and Grell had found it be downright sexy.

Since then, they'd been almost inseparable, but that was when the problem of Grell being late for work had started. William was severely upset over Grell's frequent bouts of tardiness and had begun forcing him to work overtime, cutting into the time that Undertaker and Grell could legitimately spend together without facing repercussions. They didn't only just have sex; the two played chess and other games, along with frequenting bars and just going out to have fun together. Part of Undertaker still believed that despite William rejecting Grell, the Shinigami resented that Grell had found happiness elsewhere.

The end result, though, had been their decision to not spend the night together when either of them had to work early. It was the only way to stop Grell from getting overtime, since William counted him as late even if it was just by a few minutes. If Grell hadn't enjoyed his Reaping job so much, Undertaker would have spoken to him about the possibility of retiring since William was being unreasonable. Anything and everything that Grell did wrong, William acted as though it was a major crime that deserved a swift punishment.

The murders commited by Grell and his human accomplice; Undertaker could understand William being upset by that since it violated a lot of the Shinigami rules. Undertaker had had to call in some of his old favors to keep Grell from being fired. And yes, being more than an hour late; he'd conceded that it was a rule violation. But two minutes of being late that led to Grell being lectured for almost an hour and berated in front of other Reapers- that wasn't right. And making him work two hours over for being late for two minutes? Simply ridiculous in Undertaker's opinion.

Ironically, he knew that William did not know just **who** Grell was dating. Neither did the rest of the Shinigami that were above even William's rank. If they had known, they would have ordered William to turn a blind eye on what Grell was doing wrong. Even after being retired for so long, the elder Grim Reapers still relied on Undertaker's vast knowledge and experience. As such, they'd never deliberately antagonize him as William was doing.

But for all the knowledge that Undertaker had gained in the centuries he'd lived through, he never considered that a sinister apparition was stalking the one being that he held dearest in his heart. In the wake of the aftermath, the retired Grim Reaper would remind every Shinigami still in existence of **why** he was legendary amongst their kind.

Grell was quite happily skipping down the street, stopping once to smell some flowers in a cart before he continued on his way. It had been a wonderful night and while he wasn't really looking forward to going home instead of sleeping with Undertaker tonight, Grell really didn't want anymore overtime. Their anniversary was coming up soon and since he really wanted to be off for it, he was doing his best not to antagonize William.

Wondering what wonderful surprise Undertaker would give him, the long-haired Reaper failed to pay attention to his surroundings. He could have teleported home but he enjoyed taking the scenic route, letting his hair hang unbound with the crimson locks fluttering about in the prize. His green eyes positively sparkled behind his red glasses, a happy smile upon his lips as he thought about what he might get.

Last time, Undertaker had replaced his chainsaw scythe. However he'd managed that when William had been emphatic about him not being able to use it ever again, Grell had been thrilled. Reaping wasn't the same with those scissors instead of his chainsaw and he was touched at the trouble Undertaker had gone to. Additionally, he'd also recieved a bouquet of red roses and a gorgeous new pair of red shoes.

Grell had been quite surprised but very happy, additionally when it was accompanied by a dinner at his favorite restaurant and a moonlit carriage ride. It was far more than he'd ever expected and it had taken his breath away. Undertaker clearly was not afraid to be seen with him in public like **some** Reapers were, nor was he ashamed of what they had together.

As Grell turned into an alley to take a shortcut, he stopped short at the sight of the male standing there. Pausing for a moment, his eyes widened when he saw the bright, crimson liquid dripping from a pair of fangs as stained lips stretched into a feral smile, predator to prey. Not liking this, Grell took a step back.

" Demon..." he hissed, sensing the energy around the taller figure. He didn't like this, not for a single moment. That look in the Demon's eyes was sharp and focused directly on **him**. Sebastian had certainly never looked at him in such a way, like he was a meal to be **eaten**.

"Reaper," the Demon replied, seeing how the Grim Reaper backed away from him. He could smell fear in the air, along with the Shinigami's own intoxicating scent. He did smell another Reaper's scent upon the redhead but ignored it, advancing on his intender prey.

Whirling, Grell ran when the Demon walked towards him, hair flowing wildly as he moved faster than he ever had before. His heart pounded as he realized he had moved much too slowly, though he didn't stop in time. The slight Reaper ran directly **into** the Demon, who grabbed a hold of his wrists in an unrelenting grip.

"W-What do you want from me?" Grell demanded angrily, baring his own canines at the Demon holding him. "I've no business with you; let me go!"

"**I** have business with **you**," the Demon intoned haughtily before crushing Grell's lips beneath his own in a harsh kiss, hearing the muffled cry of outrage. Ignoring that, he withdrew his mouth, moving his lips to the Reaper's neck and biting hard, pricking the soft skin with his fangs and releasing the toxins within his blood stream. His venom would overwhelm his victim in moments so he could do as he wished.

Grell struggled, gasping as searing pain coursed through his body, feeling as though he was burning up from the inside. He found, much to his horror, that his body would no longer move to his mental commands. _Get up or we're dead_, he told his uncooperative body, but it could not respond.

Limp against the Demon who still held him, drinking his blood in great gulps, Grell glared as best as he could, fighting the drowsiness spreading through his numb limbs. "Die... for this..." he whispered, barely conscious as he was finally laid upon the ground. He didn't move as the Demon used his claws to shred his clothes, only his eyes able to weakly move.

And when the Demon undid his own trousers, Grell mentally sobbed. Right now, he'd even welcome cold William because he knew William wouldn't allow this to happen, no matter how angry he made him. Grell found himself lying on his stomach, various parts of him being scratched and clawed upon as his tormentor made himself comfortable.

The initial penetration made Grell want to scream, it hurt so badly. No preparation or anything; the Demon impaled him with no mercy, no gentlness, and certainly no care for how Grell whimpered feebly. And all Grell could do was lay there on the cool ground as the Demon violated him, moving faster and faster within his prone form.

The numbess of his body seemed to spread, making Grell himself feel numb emotionally as the Demon grunted in pleasure before releasing his seed into his prey's tight body. Well satisfied now, the large, well-muscled Demon withdrew himself before looking at the pathetic, bleeding being that he had defiled.

The Crimson Reaper had fed him well and it was appropriate to reward him. Instead of leaving him alive to be ashamed of what had befallen him, the Demon decided to be merciful and end his life. Or rather, his afterlife. And when Grell saw the Demon raising a hand to strike him, a single thought entered his mind; he was going to die.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the known Characters.

**Warning:** This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat. Aftermath of rape in this chapter!

**Genre:** AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairings:** Claude x Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 4.

As Grell Sutcliff watched the hand with the newly elongnated nails rise up to strike him, he briefly wondered what death would feel like. He was unable to feel very much right now because of the venom that had paralyzed his body, keeping some of the physical pain of his violation from being felt. It was a rather small mercy for Grell, for what little he **could** feel hurt, but the weakened Reaper knew with certainty that the 'mercy' was not intentional.

The Demon had not cared about his tears, the salty liquid that had trickled to the ground as he was raped. His whimpers had been completely ignored while the Demon thrust brutally into Grell while he lay helplessly upon the ground. There was no possibility that the lack of being able to feel most of it had been for **Grell's** benefit; it was simply a side effect of the venom that had rendered him unable to move.

Inwardly bracing himself for the blow, Grell's eyes were closed, his right cheek pressed against the cold ground. Involuntary tears dripped onto the ground as he mentally tried to prepare to die. When the blow never came, Grell struggled mentally, managing to crack his eyes open a tiny bit to see what had happened.

Standing over the prone form, a very familiar male with black clothing and long silver hair was holding the arm back. Undertaker's eyes were actually visible for once, his hair brushed back away from them. His lips set in a firm line, the legendary Shinigami could not bring himself to look directly at his lover, knowing that if he did, he'd lose focus on the Demon. What little he had seen had been enough.

It was a horrific sight, one that Undertaker would remember always, but before he could help Grell, he had to get rid of the Demon. If only he'd felt the Demonic surge of energy earlier; he'd come here as quickly as possible but it had been too late. If he'd been with Grell, he would have stopped the Demon in his tracks. No one and nothing was ever allowed to hurt someone that Undertaker loved and get away with it. This Demon would die for what he'd done.

Sensing a great deal of power coming from **this** Reaper, the Demon was momentarily surprised. That look being directed at him; this one was not someone to take lightly. A seasoned warrior hidden beneath an unsuspecting exterior, the scars telling a silent story to the now wary Demon. He did not move just yet, taking a silent measure of the male before him. Cold anger radiated like an aura, the narrowing of green eyes before he struck.

Unlike the younger Reapers, the retired Shinigami was able to pull out his Death Scythe while moving swiftly, as fast as the Demon himself did. Unhindered by his hair or his lack of glasses, Undertaker stepped **with** the Demon when he moved aside to dodge, swinging the blade around and cutting across his back. It was not enough to release the creature's cinematic record but the howl that escaped the Demon's mouth proved that the deep wound had **hurt**.

Faced with the realization that he was, indeed, facing a Shinigami of great skill, the Demon hissed, blood flowing from his back as he lunged at the Reaper. Claws struck the Scythe, before the two began exchanging a series of attacks. Unlike the Demons that Undertaker knew of, this one did not use silverware as a means of attack, preferring to fight physically instead.

He was strong and he was fast, and even Undertaker found himself just able to keep up with the Demon. His first cut was not the last, but neither did he manage to get the Demon beyond surface wounds again. At the same time, however, the silver-haired Shinigami did keep himself from being carved up in turn. Blood trickled from small slashes on his arms and one upon his cheek, but Undertaker was relentless. He didn't even **consider** giving up, prepared to fight to the death if need be.

Perhaps determination alone would have given him the victory, but Undertaker never got the chance to find out. As he carved a wound across the Demon's arm, the air around them suddenly shifted as another Grim Reaper materialized. The two opponents turned their heads to face the newcomer, momentarily paused in their battle, black claws pressed against gleaming metal. Distracted and narrowing his eyes at who he saw standing there, Undertaker hissed softly when something sharp penetrated his wrist.

Lashing out, he struck with his scythe; if the Demon hadn't moved, he would have lost his head. Fresh blood splattered from his mouth as the Demon grinned ferally. Taste alone was exquisite but this Reaper could not be preyed upon. He was good, very good, and this other that had appeared had his Death Scythe out as well. Knowing better than to continue this altercation any longer, the Demon swept a mocking bow to the two Reapers before vanishing right in front of their eyes.

Losing the primary focus of his anger, Undertaker swore softly, though not out of respect for the ears of the one closest to him. Bringing up his injured wrist, he placed his own lips upon it, sucking to draw the venom out. He knew it was there, for he was beginning to feel just a little bit disoriented. Undertaker could not afford to lose precious time suffering the effects of the venom, spitting out the bitter liquid as he removed it.

William T. Spears heard the swearing though he ignored it, slightly vexed at the Demon leaving. Now they'd never be able to track him down and stop him from harming anyone else. Finding Grell like this, though, was **not** what he had in mind. Moving over towards the limp figure, William froze when a large Scythe interposed itself between himself and Grell.

His eyes focused on the brunette, Undertaker kept William back from Grell. The timing of William's arrival was just a little **too** convienent for the former Reaper and the cold, hard truth was settling inside of him. "Did **you** know about that Demon, William?" His tone was low, showing that he was **not** in the mood for evasive answers.

Grell had mentioned nothing about Demonic attacks; his lover always filled him in on the latest gossip from the Shinigami headquarters. Something like that Demon would **definitely** have been spoken of by Grell, especially seeing as he liked to flirt with a certain red-eyed Demon. And oh, how William averted his eyes at that question. That was enough for Undertaker; **William** had known. Then why hadn't **Grell**?

Undertaker stalked over to William, as if the younger male was **his** prey and **he** the predator. Backhanding him hard, only a thin veil of satisfaction could be felt within Undertaker as he saw the flow of blood. "You are an evil, sadistic **bastard**, William. **You** knew and Grell didn't? I should kill you where you stand!"

"Maybe if Grell ever bothered to be at work on time- instead of fooling around and **not** doing his job- he'd have heard," William snapped back defensively, holding his bloody nose. He'd never seen the older, retired Shinigami so angry before and it actually made him take a step back. Familiar green eyes narrowed and he realized that he had just made a big mistake.

There was no mistaking the hostility in the gaze Undertaker directed at him. It was cold and calculating and William wondered if the other would now carry out his threat. Trying to backtrack so Undertaker would quit advancing on him, he cleared his throat. "I told everyone I saw that there was Demonic activity and to stay **together**!"

"Maybe you should have tried telling **everyone** that there was an actual Demon out there after them," Undertaker said, a dangerously quiet note in his voice. "And that doesn't excuse Grell not being told **anything**. Are you still jealous that he wouldn't wait for you any longer? Or were you waiting for the Demon to target him to lure him out?"

Still lying upon the ground, Grell could hear how angry Undertaker was, how William tried to defend himself- blaming **him** for what had happened. Fresh tears welled up and he made a feeble sob. Did William hate him so much that he'd deliberately not told him? Could it really be true? Only a Demon or a Reaper could have heard the weak sound he made as he attempted to move and failed.

Hearing his lover, Undertaker turned away from William. He knew that he was right and that William knew it too. Grell needed him right now; he could hear him crying and knew he was hurting. Turning his face back to William, he knew his eyes were cold and unfeeling. "Get out of my sight before I reap your soul myself, William. Don't think that this is over; we **will** have a reckoning between us, you and I..."

William knew that there was nothing he could say or do to change Undertaker's mind. In those ancient eyes, he was seen as guilty as the Demon itself was. In all honesty, William was not entirely sure of why he hadn't told Grell. Could it be as Undertaker believed? Was it subconsciously a way of lashing out because he was angry over Grell being with someone else?

Not entirely sure, William returned to the Shinigami headquarters, preparing to do the meeting without Grell there. There was no chance Grell would be able to come or, more likely, that he'd even be able to work for several days. And now William knew who Grell's lover was- the legendary Shinigami who'd retired so long ago. This whole affair could turn out very badly if Undertaker told the higher ranking Grim Reapers that **he** had not told Grell.

Carefully lifting his battered lover in his arms once he put his Scythe away, Undertaker cradled him gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His thumb gently brushed away tearstreaks as he held Grell close. He felt almost like crying himself for what had been done to Grell, but Undertaker knew that he had to be strong for him.

It was painfully clear that Grell had been raped; the blood and semen had trickled onto the back of his legs, his clothing was in pieces, and the Demon had not been wearing his trousers when Undertaker had arrived. He'd pulled them up just before the fight between them had begun. Standing, Undertaker knew he held his **everything** in his arms; no Demon could destroy what they had together.

Carrying him back towards his shop, Undertaker spoke softly to Grell. Even though his lover couldn't move, still paraylzed from that damned venom, he knew that Grell could hear him. "I'm taking you home, m'dear, to get all this off you in a nice bath," he mumured, though he did not chuckle as he usually did. "Then we'll get this nasty venom out of you. And when you feel up to it, darling, we'll go Reap us a Demon..."

The gentle kiss, the tender way Undertaker carried him; Grell would have wept at such a display if tears hadn't already been on his face. Undertaker wasn't repulsed by him or blaming him; his lover was going to help him get cleaned, for right now Grell really wanted a hot bath with lots of soap. And he wanted to be able to move again; surely Undertaker knew how to purge the venom.

But most telling of all was the Undertaker's last words. When he was ready, they'd go after the Demon together and kill it. Though it was for him, because of what the Demon had done, the vengeance they sought would be reaped by them **together**.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the known Characters.

**Warning:** This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat. Sexual situations

**Genre:** AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairings:** Claude/Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 5.

Despite the rather grim events that happened in the early morning in an alley within the same city, Sebastian Michaelis was already hard at work inside the Phantomhive manor. Preparations for breakfast were already underway, though he had been unable to get any rest the prior evening. The red-eyed Demon had definitely felt a surge of Demonic energy somewhere in the city, but since it did not concern either himself or his master, he had reluctantly chosen to ignore it.

There was every possibility that it might be Claude Faustus and Sebastian did not wish to encounter him again anytime soon, not after the rather unsettling turn of events the last time they had been together. He'd finally managed to convince himself that it was due to this form's inexperience that he had lost control of his body and responded to Claude so wantonly. It couldn't be that he was actually attracted to the smug, arrogant Demon who wanted to poach on the soul of Sebastian's young master.

After putting the scones into the oven, Sebastian checked his watch. It was nearly time to get Ciel up, he noted, and he turned to check if the water was almost ready for tea. The Demon stilled for a moment, for he now felt an even stronger feel of Demonic power, glancing outside of the window momentarily.

Could Alois Trancy be having Claude Faustus cause mayhem in the city? It was possible but somehow Sebastian doubted that. Claude didn't seem the time to go about announcing his presence so blatantly. That was guaranteed to draw the attention of the Grim Reapers, particularly the vexing William T. Spears. Whoever it was, though, was going to get an unpleasant guest if they kept it up. William was rather strict in regards to the Reapers' lists and adherence to them.

After a few moments, though, Sebastian had a rather uneasy sensation of being watched. He could see nothing outside nor in the room with him, but it was still there. This wasn't the first time he had felt someone watching him, but every time he looked, **nothing** was there. At least, there was nothing that could be seen clearly. Whoever it was would show up eventually and Sebastian would deal with it in his usual fashion. Until then, he had a Master to wake and serve breakfast.

Like always, Ciel woke when the curtains were drawn. Silent as usual when newly awakened, the dark-haired boy remained still after sitting up, waiting for his butler to do his job. Dressing him carefully, Sebastian was about to tell his Master his schedule for the day when Ciel cleared his throat, stopping him from speaking.

"Alois and his butler shall be invited over here for dinner this night, Sebastian," Ciel informed his Demonic servant, a slight twitch of his lips giving away silently that the invitation was not one that he actually wanted to give out.

Sebastian blinked, feeling distinctly uncomfortable at that idea. Being near Claude right now would not be a very good idea with what had happened before. "My Lord?" he questioned, not understanding why Ciel would invite over someone he did not, by all appearances, particularly care for.

Fixing a stare on Sebastian, Ciel pointed a single finger at a letter sitting atop a nearby table for an answer. Waiting while the Demon picked it up and read it slowly, the lone eye not covered by the eye patch blinked once. "As reluctant as I am, he **does** have a good argument. I was invited over there last week and I have not returned the invitation yet. Besides, I know I can beat Alois at chess; I think he was relieved at the distraction that you and Claude provided with your fight."

"I did not start it," Sebastian truthfully replied. "Claude attempted to skewer me with a fork; naturally, I was obliged to retaliate and defend myself." That the skewering attempt and resulting fight had brought about something for different could not be denied, but Claude had attacked him first.

"Unless I order it, Sebastian, you will not engage in a fight against Claude," Ciel firmly stated, meaning every word of it. His pride had been irked by that letter, even if it wasn't **his** fault. The two Demons had gotten into some sort of disagreement and had begun fighting of their own accord. "**That** is an order."

Sebastian's mouth parted to form a protest, though he closed his lips when he was told that it was an order. He couldn't remember the reason that Claude had tried to stab him initially, but but he really didn't like the phrasing of that particular command. He could not fight against Claude unless he was ordered to do so; without Ciel giving him that particular order, that meant he would be unable to keep Claude from doing as he had last time. In fact, Claude might be able to do to him tonight what he had started to then.

"Master..." he began, not entirely sure of how to explain his concern, a slight flush appearing on his face as he remembered what had happened last time. "What if he starts something with **me** again?" Sebastian was disliking this more and more, especially when a frown was turned on him.

"Unless Claude is attempting to take your life, Sebastian, I'm certain that you can manage to restrain yourself," Ciel replied. "You must restrain from stooping to his level." Thinking for just a moment, he added something that Sebastian himself usually said. "After all, what kind of Butler would you be, if you allowed your personal dislike of Claude to keep you from following what I had ordered, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded once, not about to explain his slight dilemma to his master. He knew Claude didn't want his life; the other Demon simply wanted to mount him and use his body for sexual gratification. However old Ciel acted, it was not a matter suited for his young master to be told of. All Sebastian could do was make the preparations, knowing that he would have to be on his guard against whatever Claude might do to him.

By mid-afternoon, all was in readiness. Because of the letter, Ciel had given the other servants the rest of the day off. They would embarrass him to no end if they performed their usual antics with Alois here, so it was best for them to be absent. Sebastian had prepared a meal for his master and Claude's master, something that they could eat while playing chess that would not dirty the pieces. The Demon was not sure of what would happen tonight, though he was certain that **something** would.

Claude and Alois had arrived on time; the blonde squealing with delight at seeing Ciel again. As Sebastian had silently predicted, the two boys left to go play their game, leaving him alone in the kitchen with Claude. Ignoring the other Demon, Sebastian kept working, feeling himself being watched. Putting away the newly cleaned dishes, Sebastian didn't even look at Claude, wishing he was anywhere but **here** right now.

Those golden eyes- were they looking **at** him or **through** him? Sebastian was not completely certain, though he gasped when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind, a firm, muscular chest pressing against his back. He wanted to do something to get away, but he could not. Warm breath trailed across the nape of his neck before a long tongue licked up it, lips pressing against his throat as Sebastian shivered slightly.

"S-Stop," he whispered, closing his eyes as a hand slid inside his slacks and touched him, long fingers curling around him so intimately and beginning to tease his newly awakened arousal. Heat began to pool in Sebastian's lower belly, small gasps passing through his rosy lips. Sebastian could feel his cheeks were getting flushed, strong hands moving to turn him towards the Demon behind him, pressing him back against the wall.

Claude smiled slowly at seeing the state Sebastian was in already, feeling the slighter Demon getting more and more aroused. He had heard the whisper to stop, though he ignored it for the moment, pinning the slighter Demon to the wall with his weight. Tilting his face down, he brought their lips together in a hungry kiss, savoring the delicious taste of the Demon before him.

A long tongue entered Sebastian's mouth, finding and searching for his own, teasing it with little prods and winding all about it. With a start, Sebastian realized that he was kissing Claude back, his hands holding the golden-eyed Demon's clothes in a tight grip. Squirming slightly against the hand tormenting him, a needful sound left Sebastian entirely against his will.

**Why** was he responding to Claude like this? This was his enemy, who had quit fondling him and was now working on his clothing. It was Claude Faustus who was kissing him so aggressively, as if trying to devour him by his mouth. This Demon, who alternated between undoing buttons and zippers to stroke his bare skin- this was the one who had cost him his Master's soul.

Moments later, Claude was tugging off Sebastian's upper clothing, dropping the tailcoat and white buttoned shirt and dropping them to the floor, before he raised his free hand to tease the smaller demon's nipples. They stiffened almost immediately, hardening beneath the pads of Claude's fingers as he lightly pinched and stroked them. His mouth finally released Sebastian's for a few moments, leaving the raven panting against him, crimson eyes closed as he was stroked faster, bringing him further and further into desire.

A warm, moist tongue flicked over a nipple, before he took the swollen nub into his mouth and sucked gently, teasing with his canines briefly. The whimper that left Sebastian thrilled Claude, who kissed Sebastian all the deeper now, enjoying the taste of his mouth. He didn't know why Sebastian was not fighting him now as he had before, but it made this all the sweeter for him. Before he and Alois returned home this night, Claude vowed silently that he would finally have Sebastian as he had wanted to for so long.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the known Characters.

**Warning:** This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat.

**Genre:** AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairings:** Claude/Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 6.

Claude was thoroughly enjoying himself as his fingers fondled Sebastian, though not all of the smaller Demon's clothing had been removed just yet. He'd taken off all but his pants and underwear, loving the feel of the smaller body he had pinned against the wall. He had no idea of why Sebastian was not offering more resistance to what he was doing but it pleased him greatly.

The taste was intoxicating, a smirk hidden within their hot kisses when the golden-eyed Demon realized that Sebastian was returning the kisses, clinging to him and making needful little sounds. The hand within the raven's trousers felt the leaking arousal, his thumb brushing over the head and enjoying the resulting whimper. Tonight, nothing and no one would be able to interfere.

Alois had so easily been manipulated into writing that letter to Ciel, which had gained Claude access to the Demon writhing against him so wantonly. Gasps and shivers were felt and heard, spurring Claude on to even more. Deliberately and carefully, Claude moved both hands to remove the final article of clothing that kept Sebastian's body from being completely bared to him, his shoes hitting the floor with a distinct thud.

Mounting Sebastian would be a thrill he'd never regret, Claude knew, undoing Sebastian's pants and letting them fall to the floor. The gorgeous body before him caused him to slowly smile, a feral grin appearing on his lips as he finally broke the kiss. Sebastian's bare form was a work of beauty; a lean body with rosy nipples, round hips that Claude began to knead with his left hand, while his right returned to the briefly neglected erection, squeezing it gently.

The sharp intake of breath combined with the jerk of Sebastian's body had Claude even more pleased. Sebastian was clearly attracted to him on a physical level, whether or not he was happy with it. If he wasn't, then the smaller Demon would not be responding to him like this. The fact that Sebastian had spread his legs slightly of his own accord, the kisses that he was returning, and the fingers digging into Claude; that was how Claude knew Sebastian wanted him. He might not like it mentally but physically, Sebastian clearly desired this as much as **he** did.

Pressed against the wall still, Sebastian cried out when he realized his clothing was completely gone; Claude had stripped him naked without his realizing it. So caught up in the kiss and having lamented the loss of the hand that had been tormenting him, he had closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths, hoping to calm his pounding heart down. Instead, he had been divested of his clothing, fully bared to Claude now.

Whatever he had thought Claude would do, Sebastian had not expected that feral grin as Claude devoured him with his eyes before he once again began touching him. The calm but determined expression within those golden eyes told Sebastian that Claude meant to take him this time. There would be no reprieve and Sebastian had a sneaky suspicion that even if their Masters called to them, Claude would not obey, nor would he allow Sebastian to do so.

Shivering a little, Sebastian caught his breath when those large hands returned to his body, fondling him more. One was upon his hip and the other pumping him slowly, building his erection again. About to protest, which was all he could do because of Ciel's order, Sebastian jerked instead at the feel of a finger probing him, the tip dipping inside of him slowly.

"C-Claude," he whispered, shaking his head in an attempt to dissuade him from this, only for a warm mouth to be placed over his, kissing him once more. How in Satan's name did Claude get to be such a good kisser? Sebastian was not sure, his knees going slightly weak as he was touched so initimately, writhing almost desperately against Claude.

Having seen the rather feeble motion that Sebastian did to protest, Claude had simply silenced him, relishing the tight feel of the body around his finger. That alone told Claude what he had been suspecting; this smaller form of Sebastian's was new to this. Imaging what it would feel to be full inside of him, Claude felt himself growing hard, though he also knew better than to just take him without any sort of preparation.

One coupling session with Sebastian would certainly not be enough to sate the desire that Claude had felt for him ever since he'd first seen the smaller male. The reluctant responses would be even sweeter if Claude could get Sebastian to beg for him; one isolated bout of sex wouldn't be sufficient to coax the raven to ache for Claude to take him. And to do that, Claude knew better than to hurt him this time.

Instead, Claude prepared him slowly, making certain that Sebastian was aroused, keeping him close to the edge but not over it just yet. Last time, Claude had satisfied Sebastian but had not been able to sate himself. If Sebastian wanted release, then he had to allow him to mount him.

Removing his finger, Claude carefully studied the flushed, shuddering raven before him, gently fondling his arousal. "You want more, don't you?" he purred, his mouth just beside Sebastian's ear, his tongue trailing along his neck for a moment. "You **need** it, Sebastian..."

Sebastian wrestled with himself, conflicting emotions within him as he gave Claude a baleful look, before he lowered his eyes in slight shame. "So? I won't beg for you, Claude," he hissed, suspecting that was what the spider Demon wanted. He choked back a cry when the hand upon him stopped so abruptly, a tiny sound escaping him. Flushing, he pressed his lips together and looked away.

"I don't want that," Claude sternly corrected, his free hand going to Sebastian's chin and raising it, forcing the raven to look at him. "I want **you**, Sebastian; you **know** that. You owe me for last time, raven... **You** found **your** pleasure while **I** did not because of our Masters."

Seeing the red eyes focused upon him widening slightly, Claude slowly nodded at the dawning look on Sebastian's face. The fear, though, had him pausing. "I won't hurt you," he said, a somewhat softer tone in his voice as his thumb trailed across the raven's smooth, warm cheek. "Let your first time be with someone who will be that courteous, Sebastian. I am only the **first** Demon who wants you in this form," he added in a whisper, nipping gently at the smaller male's ear. "I certainly will not be the last to desire you..."

Sebastian shivered slightly at the nip, swallowing hard. The softer words had eased some of his fears, though he was still a little wary. Claude might be right in that others might want him in this smaller form. He hadn't thought of that when he'd taken it for his contract with Ciel Phantomhive. He was tall in comparison to humans, but most male Demons would dwarf him in this size. Upon reflection, the raven wondered why he hadn't figured out for himself that it would make other male Demons want to prove their dominance over him.

He certainly had never allowed such a thing before; he preferred to do the taking, not be the one taken. The idea of submitting to another male; he had believed it to be a sign of weakness, to be used like that. Sebastian had never been in this situation before; it was the first time someone had wanted him enough to be so direct about his intentions. The contract was certainly not going to be ended anytime soon, because of what the Demon before him had done to his Master. As such, he could not take another form right now.

Knowing this, Sebastian slowly realized that Claude was probably correct in that other male Demons would want to dominate him. He knew his kind very well; they would not be as gentle as Claude had implied he would be. It would be better to get used to be taken by one who would not hurt him in case someone else who would do so attempted to mount him before his contract ended.

Seeing the different emotions upon Sebastian's face, Claude lowered his mouth to press a kiss to the raven's chest, upon his collarbone. He knew that the slighter Demon was debating within himself on whether or not to submit to him, so he deliberately gentled his touches, his fingers slowly moving on the warm skin of Sebastian's body. If Sebastian gave in, this would go much easier for them both. Claude still intended to have him, regardless of what he decided; seducing Sebastian would not be difficult.

But doing so would sting Claude's pride; he had a reputation for being a considerate lover. He enjoyed sex and indulged quite frequently; at least, he had when he was younger and he hadn't discriminated between his lovers. Demons were creatures who enjoyed pleasure and intercourse was one of their favorite pasttimes. Because they were not bound by the moral standards of humans, there was no stigma for same sex couplings. Sebastian was the first challenge that Claude had ever faced, for his desire for the smaller male had taken even **him** by surprise.

Sebastian's resistance had only made Claude that much more determined to have him. The frustration that had built up since their first meeting had left him aching to claim Sebastian for his lover, if only for a short while. Surely Sebastian would give in finally, having been made aware of his own vulnerability in regards to the small form he now held.

"I'll make it good," Claude whispered, kissing Sebastian again and pressing their foreheads together, a slight glow of power in his golden eyes. "You **know** I will, Sebastian..." His hands returned to the raven's lower half, caressing his erection with the briefest of touches before his clothed knee brushed him right there.

Sebastian made a small sound of need, awareness building in him as he grew more aroused. It was hard to think with the touches distracting him, the whispered promises and the feel of Claude pressing against him, kissing him again. He certainly was talented at this, Sebastian thought to himself, panting slightly as he arched into the knee right **there**, making him want more in spite of his hestiation.

Claude watched Sebastian's eyes close, winding his right arm around the smaller male to pull him close, away from the wall behind them. "Concede, Sebastian," he huskily urged, his mouth active upon the raven's throat. "There is no shame in this; we are Demons, you and I, and you have no reason to feel such an emotion..."

It was the truth, for Sebastian's current body would incite lust among both his male and female peers if they ever saw him like this. It might not be physically intimidating, but it was well-formed and breathtaking, even by Demonic standards. Sebastian should not feel ashamed to give into such pleasure as Claude was offering him; it was the nature of what Demons were.

Sebastian swallowed hard once more before he finally nodded, giving in to Claude's whispered promises and hoping he would not regret this come dawn. This would happen with or without his consent, especially considering the order Ciel had given him this night. Tilting his face up of his own accord, his tongue emerged once more to lick Claude's throat briefly as a sign of his silent submission, his own eyes glowing slightly with power. If Claude did hurt him, Sebastian vowed that he would strike him down the moment he regained his true form.

When Sebastian finally agreed, Claude's eyes briefly flashed with triumph, his teeth biting the pale throat of the raven just enough to leave his mark. Regardless of however long they would remain lovers, the spider Demon disliked sharing. This mark would warn others that Sebastian belonged to **him** at this point, so they should respectfully keep their distance. Unless, of course, they were foolish enough not to heed such a clear warning.

And if they did so, Claude would simply execute them for their poaching and their staggering stupidity. No one would take what was his, especially not **this** one, who had just consented to allowing himself to be mounted by another male. Claude knew that this would be their first time, but it would by no means be their last. He meant to keep Sebastian for quite some time.

Sebastian remained still as he was marked, knowing it wasn't permanent because no blood had been drawn. When Demons mated for life, the resultant marking was done in such a way that it would scar them permanently, a symbol of their union. When Claude finished, Sebastian wondered what he would do next, watching him silently.

Smirking slightly, Claude lifted Sebastian easily with his arms, watching him with a heated, hungry gaze. Eager to continued, he looked at the nearest flat surface; unfortunately, it happened to be a wooden table. Glancing at the smaller male in his arms, he thought for a few moments before he mentally shook his head. That wouldn't be comfortable at all, not for Sebastian's first time in this form.

"Take us to your room," Claude murmured, absently playing with Sebastian's entrance as he held him tightly, a finger teasing him by dipping in slightly. The squirm and whimper had him chuckling lowly, as Sebastian used his powers to transport himself, Claude, and his discarding clothing to his rarely used room.

When they appeared, Claude carried Sebastian to his bed, laying him upon it almost tenderly. Sebastian's eyes were focused upon him, he knew, as the larger male undid his clothing slowly, allowing each garment to fall to the floor. Kicking his own shoes off and setting his glasses aside, Claude slowly smiled at his soon to be lover, climbing onto the bed and leaning over him.

Kissing the raven more deeply than before, his tongue slipping through soft lips to explore the warm depths, Claude lowered himself onto Sebastian gently. Spreading his legs slowly with his hands to allow him easier access to the raven's body, he then brushed his cheek gently using his fingers, wanting to soothe away the uncertainty he saw in the depths of his crimson eyes. If Sebastian did not relax more, instead of lying stiffly there upon his bed, it would be somewhat more difficult for Claudeto take Sebastian without causing more pain than the actual penetration of his body.

Feeling him slowly doing so, his body sinking more into the bed as Sebastian calmed down, Claude finally began to touch him once more. The spider Demon loved the feel of the body beneath his, groaning himself as he began to caress him, eager to finally take what he had desired for so long, though doing so at a slower pace than he usually did as his hands slid over warm skin. Now that he had finally had permission to mount the raven, Claude was certain that he could make this a night that Sebastian would never forget.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Predator

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known Characters.

Warning: This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat.

Author's Note: Apologies for the delay in this chapter; I came down with the flu and then my grandmother passed away recently. My computer issues have not changed, but to help offset the cost of the funeral for my grandmother, I had to empty my savings account- the money I was saving for a new computer. Thank you to those who have been patiently waiting.

Genre: AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Pairings: Claude/Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 7.

Sebastian was still uncertain as he felt his whole body being caressed by large hands, though he did his best to keep it from being seen by Claude. Agreeing to this was far easier than actually letting it happen, though the slow movements by the other Demon had the raven feeling somewhat more comfortable.

Part of Sebastian told the raven that he was being foolish to allow Claude to have his way with him after denying him repeatedly. Their history was against Claude, after the way he had interfered with Sebastian's contract, preventing him from being able to feast upon Ciel's soul. Yet, another side of Sebastian relished in the feel of the hands upon him, the sensation sending warmth throughout his entire body as he moaned. The sound was swallowed by Claude, who had their mouths pressed together tightly now as he pressed more into the smaller Demon.

Claude knew Sebastian was still wary, forcing himself to continue to be slow and gentle. His fingers had sculpted the whole of the raven, trailing across pale flesh to learn every curve, every limb, every single inch of the beautiful male beneath him. The final place he had touched had been those hips, slightly dwarfed by the size of his hands as he had massaged them gently. Each stroke made Sebastian relax further, so it was worth the time it took.

The golden-eyed Demon's lust was only rising as he saw how Sebastian was responding, seeing the flush upon his fair cheeks growing as he let out a breathless moan. That sound had Claude nudging the raven gently with his arousal, his mouth finding its way to Sebastian's rosy nipple to begin teasing it eagerly.

The gasp made him smirk, a groan leaving Claude as he played Sebastian's eager body with his fingers, finding his erection and fondling it expertly. A jerk and moan came from the raven, the nipple within Claude's mouth growing stiff beneath his tongue. Sucking that for a few moments, the spider Demon reluctantly released it, seeing with his own eyes just how erect it had become.

Returning to the slight hips, Claude began sucking upon his fingers, wetting them enough before he began prodding gently against Sebastian's entrance. The hiss was not unexpected, a soothing kiss placed against the other's mouth as Claude worked, gritting his teeth as the aching need steadily built within him. He wanted Sebastian now, to mount him and eventually have the raven spent beneath him with traces of his seed escaping from his no longer virgin body.

Sebastian saw the heated flare within Claude's eyes, feeling those fingers slowly beginning to stretch him. The erection pressed against him told him how much the larger Demon truly wanted him. Whimpering without even realizing it, the raven swallowed hard as he felt his own desire steadily rising, slight eagerness building while he was prepared.

"C-Claude," Sebastian gasped, shuddering as he was scissored by those fingers buried within him, squirming slightly in need. He wanted more, about to actually tell Claude to just take him already. His body was physically aching for more, his erection leaking as he whimpered again.

"Almost there," Claude panted, elated when he felt the tightness of the raven's entrance relaxing and allowing his fingers to slip in and out more easily. Deliberately, he probed deeper, searching for that special place inside of Sebastian- and he knew he had found it when the raven almost screamed.

Claude's mouth covered Sebastian's quickly, muffling the sound as he removed his fingers. What a wonderful noise it had been; the spider Demon wished he had placed a ward upon this room so he could have heard it fully. Shifting position on top of the raven, Claude aligned himself carefully, unable to hold back any longer. He was nearly ready to climax and he wasn't even inside of the smaller Demon yet!

Sebastian made a faint sound, feeling something larger than Claude's fingers beginning to push into his body. It burned, making him wince and detracted from the aching need. "It hurts," he whispered, choking slightly on the words as he attempted to move.

"It always hurts the first time, Sebastian," Claude replied in a gentle whisper, holding the raven still as he thrust himself in deeper. He saw the pain in Sebastian's eyes, reassuring him with a soft kiss and gentle caresses while fully sheathing himself within the now former virgin.

Claude was so deep in Sebastian now, the burning still there but not as noticeable. The raven gave Claude a pained look, shivering as he slowly adjusted to the feel. Feeling the kisses being placed on his lips, Sebastian slowly relaxed, beginning to return them as the now familiar hands gently touched him once more, slowly sliding across his skin.

"Sorry," Claude whispered between kisses, having seen the look Sebastian had given him. "The first time is the most painful, Sebastian, but I'll make it worth it..." He sucked a deep breath in, reveling in the tight feeling of his lover's body, the indescribable warmth making him want to start moving immediately.

The pain that had been shown to him, though, had Claude waiting for a few more moments. He had done the best he could to avoid hurting Sebastian; penetration, unfortunately, hurt for a virgin. Sympathetic to that, the spider Demon ignored the urge to begin thrusting inside of Sebastian.

Instead, Claude gently began to touch Sebastian once more, his fingers finding the lean waist, loving the feel of the soft skin. "You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing the raven tenderly and stroking his cheek. "I've thought so since the first time I saw you, Sebastian..."

"You've wanted me for that long?" Unexpectedly, Sebastian felt his face growing hot, knowing he was blushing. It was a bit humbling to hear that Claude had seen him as someone desirable from their very first meeting, though it was a little embarassing. He hadn't watched the other like that, more wanting to reclaim his master's soul at the time.

Claude found himself momentarily speechless at the downright **adorable** look that Sebastian held; wide eyes, the almost shy way he was smiling with wonder reflected within those red orbs. "Of course I have," he confirmed gently, thrusting just once inside of the Demon beneath him. The little cry of pleasure pleased him as it escaped from Sebastian's parted mouth. "My dear raven, I have never wanted anyone as much as I wanted **you**..."

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the known Characters.

**Warning:** This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat.

**Genre:** AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairings:** Claude/Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

**Author's Note:** A warm thank you to everyone who wrote very kind words over my grandmother's passing when I mentioned it in the previous chapter :)

Chapter 8.

Sebastian had thought that nothing else could surprise him this night, from the way he had finally agreed to allow Claude to finally mount him to how gentle the spider Demon was actually being with his formerly virgin body. He could **feel** how deep inside of him that the larger male was, quivering each time that Claude moved. Hearing that Claude had desired him since the first time they had met; the raven was once again speechless.

"I-I didn't know," he finally said, crying out when Claude thrust inside of him again, a heated kiss pressed to his lips to keep the sounds he made down. Fingers were stroking him once more, teasing him so intimately that it made Sebastian actually ache for more, his own nails digging into the spider's back needfully.

Claude found his control starting to slip, thrusting lustfully into the smaller Demon beneath him again and again, wanting to hear those delightful little sounds more and more. The initial pace was slow within the extremely tight raven, though with each whimper, gasp, and moan, the golden-eyed male moved faster. "Wonderful," he whispered, groaning Sebastian's name between their passionate kisses. "You feel even better than I could have imagined, Sebastian..."

"Claude!" Sebastian wailed into the other's mouth, feeling initial pain when their coupling grew faster. Adjusting to it as he breathed shakily, the raven found himself responding to the erection moving in and out of him so deeply, sweat gleaming upon his brow as he wound his arms around his new lover's neck. "Mmm..." He couldn't quit making the helpless noises that seemed to turn Claude on even more, heat building steadily within his slighter body as he was driven into, need showing within his red eyes.

Loving the truly erotic sight of Sebastian's aroused body, Claude's hand pumped the erection it was teasing even faster, his mouth lowering to nip and suck on the raven's neck, driving faster and faster into him as his desire fully took control. He had meant to take it slower, but he could no longer hold back, his movements quickening as he hissed with desire. "I can't hold back, Sebastian," he whispered huskily into his ear. "Forgive me..."

Sebastian arched as Claude's control slipped, the arousal striking his prostate repeatedly as their bodies joined together in the most intimate of ways, another scream silenced by a fierce kiss. "I need..." He was closer than he thought, his fingers drawing blood as he convulsed, desperate for release now. Their mouths were crushed together as they kissed frantically, demonic urges replacing the slower pace as each Demon drew closer and closer to the edge.

Claude felt bad, knowing that Sebastian might revel in this right now while he was caught up in lust and need, though he knew that the slighter Demon would be hurting later. Even knowing it, though, he simply could not stop. His need and desire for Sebastian had built for so long that now that he was able to have him as he wanted, Claude couldn't hold back. He drove into the warm, inviting body quickly, unable to tell when one thrust ended and another began.

Their kisses were endless, accompanied with groans, a whimper, and a few gasps, most of which belonged to Sebastian when he finally came, his release coating Claude's hand as he screamed loudly into his mouth. Breathlessly moaning, his whole body shivered with the orgasm, tightening around Claude while he continued to move for several more moments. The warm fluid that filled him made the raven moan softly, a little whimper escaping as well as he felt the spider's body resting upon his own.

Claude was spent and satisfied, giving Sebastian a softer kiss now as he stroked his face adoringly, loving the position they were currently in. Sweat was mixed with other things while they lay together, kissing far more gently now than they had been. "I'm sorry," he murmured, licking the raven's neck before kissing it. "If I hurt you, Sebastian, I didn't mean to..."

Sebastian flushed, gazing up at Claude silently. He could hear the genuine regret within his voice, giving him a small smirk. "I didn't try to stop you," he admitted, sighing at the mouth upon his neck. "Our sexual urges are much more violent than the desires of humans. Considering that, you did very well, Claude, in trying not to hurt me..."

"Are you hurting, Sebastian?" Claude found himself worried over that possibility, even more so than he thought he would be. He honestly had not meant to hurt him and though the smaller Demon did not seem to mind, it bothered Claude more than he could admit. Anxiously, he withdrew from the raven, checking him carefully. There was some blood, which was not unexpected since the raven had been a virgin in this form.

Nodding with a distinct blush, Sebastian was surprised when Claude moved suddenly, scooping him into his arms. Blinking once, the raven gave the other Demon a somewhat curious look, wondering what he was doing as he was lifted, cradled within the spider's arms. Before he could ask, though, Claude answered his unspoken question.

"I'm going to give you a bath," the golden-eyed Demon explained, liking how Sebastian felt within his arms. "You'll feel much better then and the warm water will help ease the pain, Sebastian..." Kissing his forehead gently, Claude paused for a moment. "Think of the bathroom and I'll take us there..." His eyes were full of genuine affection and concern, bringing an even brighter flush to the raven's face.

Elsewhere in the estate, two human boys were playing chess, though the dark-haired boy was giving the blond a distinct downward curl of his lips. He had turned for just a moment, having thought he heard something outside, and when Ciel had turned around, he could swear the pieces on the board had moved slightly.

His white queen was no longer where he had moved it during his last turn; it had moved over by two squares- and only two squares. As such, Ciel Phantomhive was feeling rather cross. "You moved my queen when my back was turned," he said flatly, narrowing his blue eyes. Only one could be seen clearly, owing to the eyepatch that he wore, hiding his contract from view.

"Did not," Alois replied, pouting at Ciel openly. "I moved over to see if something was out there as well, Ciel..." It was true, for the slight blonde had heard something as well. When Ciel had gone to look out the window, he had followed. It felt like something was watching them, which Alois didn't like, and he gave a small shudder. "Move your queen back and we can continue, Ciel. Otherwise, I'll have to come back tomorrow to finish the game..."

Giving Alois a skeptical look, Ciel did move his queen back, wondering what the blonde was playing at. Why had he cheated so obviously, he wondered. "It's your turn," he informed the other, reclaiming his seat. Part of him wondered what Sebastian was doing, since he hadn't come to check if they needed more food or drink at all. Hopefully their Demons weren't fighting again, though he **had** ordered Sebastian not to fight.

Alois moved a piece, grinned at Ciel, and sat back in his chair. With a very pleased expression, he emitted a rather soft laugh, closer to a giggle. "Checkmate, Ciel," he sang out gleefully.

"It can't be," Ciel protested immediately, leaning closer to peer at the gameboard. As he did so, he heard a rather noisy thump from somewhere downstairs, puzzled at that sound. "What **are** they doing?"

"How should I know?" Alois' expression was rather gleeful as he laughed again, enjoying the expression upon Ciel's face. There was something very cute about it, the blonde mused, leaning over the gameboard. "But as I said, Ciel- it is check and **mate**!"

Nearby, a certain shadowy figure withdrew, having seen how the slighter boy shivered while looking at where he had just been hiding. That boy had somehow felt him there, despite his invisible cloaking that he had put upon himself so he could spy upon the Demon he had decided to feast upon.

A second Demon was here as well now; Nex was extremely put out about that. He knew what the other two Demons had done. His chosen prey, the raven, had been defiled by the spider. It was extremely displeasing for him, though Nex had heard the order that the raven's child master had given him. No doubt his prey had loathed the touch of the spider, coupling with him because he could not fight back. The one to blame was the boy had had given that order and the spider for taking advantage of it.

Regardless, Nex still intended to claim the raven. His body was still delightful in appearance; once purified from the touch of the spider, his prey would be ready to be slowly devoured by him for the rest of his long life. For now, it was better to retreat so no one else detected his presence.

In another part of London, a red-haired male was sprawled asleep upon a taller male, a few whimpers leaving him every now and then. Grell still hurt, breathing heavily as flashes of what had befallen him so recently had him sleeping fitfully. The only thing that could calm his were the gentle strokes to his hair and the soft words whispered into his ear.

Undertaker did not dare sleep, holding his lover close as slept, his expression tender while he comforted his younger lover, despite the complete lack of a smile. Every fearful sound that Grell made only fueled the anger within the older Reaper that much more, rage burning inside of the silver-haired mortician. If he slept, who would soothe those images away from his little love so Grell could rest and heal?

If he let himself relax so much that he fell asleep as well, who would keep guard against that Demon bastard? No, it was better this way. Undertaker did not need to sleep as his precious mate did, beginning the first stages of healing physically. The emotional would take far longer and the retired Reaper was prepared for it. None of this was Grell's fault; the Demon was, first and foremost, to blame.

**He** had targeted Grell specifically and he would pay for that with his life. It was not just death that Undertaker had planned for the one who had dared to rape Grell. The Demon's very existence would be wiped out; **his** cinematic record would be obliterated entirely, forever removing the possibility that the Demon would be able to return. There was someone else, though, that Undertaker intended to confront for their role in this.

William T. Spears had failed miserably in his duty; no matter his personal feelings towards Grell, there was no honor, mercy, or decency in not warning Grell about this damned Demon before he could be attacked. Nothing William could eversay to Undertaker would make this excusable. For far too long, the silver Reaper had held his tongue when it came to how William treated the crimson Reaper. Now, all the anger he'd felt towards William for how he had treated Grell was that much stronger for Grell's pain and anguish at the hands of this Demon. Biased opinion or not, Grell was one of the most beautiful Reapers; failing to warn him had been deliberate.

In Undertaker's green eyes, part of William must be as sick and twisted as that Demon was. And deep inside, part of the elder blamed himself for not doing something about William sooner before it could come to this.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Predator Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known Characters.

Warning: This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat.

Genre: AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Pairings: Claude/Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 9.

Later on in the evening, Sebastian was sound asleep within his bed, his nude body covered with his blankets. His cheeks were slightly flushed, rosy lips parted as he breathed slowly and deeply, more from being truly exhausted than from actually needing to do so. The raven was alone now, having been bathed by Claude and put to bed where he had fallen asleep almost immediately. He was still somewhat sore, though Sebastian's weariness had distracted him from that for the time being. He had no way of knowing that his Master was searching for him, in a rather dark mood that was only growing more so the longer his search took.

Ciel Phantomhive had no idea of where the Demon was. He had searched the grounds and the rooms where Sebastian could be found most often. The Demon in question had not been seen since Alois and his Demonic Butler had arrived. Part of Ciel was afraid something had happened, though another part of him would be severely annoyed if Sebastian was fine and had simply removed himself to stay away from Claude.

Having searched everywhere else he could think of, Ciel finally decided to check the Demon's bedroom. He never went in there, but if Sebastian was nowhere else, then this was the last place in his estate that the Demon could be.

Sebastian didn't even stir when his young Master opened the door, having been trying to find him since the moment Alois Trancy and his butler had left. Ciel Phantomhive had seen a definitive smirk of satisfaction upon the golden-eyed Demon when he had departed and it had concerned Ciel more than he had thought possible, particularly since he hadn't seen Sebastian since the chess game had begun.

Knowing that Sebastian was a Demon, the blue-eyed teenager was a little more worried to find his Demonic Butler so deeply asleep that he didn't even stir when his door was opened. Walking over to the bed, Ciel looked down at him, his brow furrowing slightly when he saw what looked like bruises upon both Sebastian's neck and cheek.

For several moments Ciel just stood there, slightly stunned. Had Sebastian disobeyed his direct order not to fight? He thought furiously for several moments, thinking back to the loud noise he and Alois had both heard during the game. Then the dark-haired boy frowned, remembering the previous fight that Sebastian and Claude had engaged in at Alois' estate.

The sounds of the two demons fighting each other was unmistakable. It couldn't have been a fight like that, which meant that Sebastian hadn't disobeyed him. Yet something had clearly happened, considering that Sebastian was exhausted, bruised, and had blood upon him. And when Sebastian shifted slightly, Ciel realized that the Demon was wearing no clothes.

The blankets had slipped, revealing a pale shoulder and bare leg. Feeling as though he was looking at something he shouldn't be, Ciel began to fix the blankets and that was when he saw the blood upon the sheets. There wasn't much, but enough to make Ciel even more suspicious. Sebastian was clearly exhausted, bruised, and naked; in addition, his sheets were bloody. The satisfaction in Claude's eyes had not escaped the Earl's notice, either, when the Demon had left with Alois. Suddenly feeling immensely guilty, the now pale teenager recalled the uncertain, flushed look upon Sebastian's face just after he had given his Butler the order not to fight against Claude unless Ciel himself gave him an order to. Sebastian had questioned what if Claude started something with him; perhaps he had feared that this would happen.

The guilt built within Ciel as he continued to think about it. It was pretty obvious to him that Sebastian had been sexually assaulted, probably even raped. What if Claude had been doing something similar to Sebastian during the fight at Alois' estate? That would explain why Sebastian had refused to look at Claude when the fight had been stopped and why Claude had been so smug.

Rage flashed within Ciel's one visible eye, showing clearly. Had Alois known what his Demon was doing? Ciel didn't know but he intended to find out and quickly, for Sebastian's sake. It was better for right now to pretend that he didn't know what had happened, for he suspected that Sebastian wouldn't be comfortable with him knowing the truth.

No one knew what had befallen Ciel during the time after his parents had died and before he had contracted with Sebastian except for the Demon himself. Ciel did not want anyone to know what those men had done to him so long ago and he truly believed that Sebastian would feel the same about what had happened to him.

Leaving the room silently, Ciel closed the door and headed back to his study. He needed to think on this and determine how he should proceed. He had no intention of letting Claude- and Alois, if he had been involved in what his Butler had done. No one was allowed to do such a thing to Sebastian. Vengeance would take time, but Ciel was determined that he would get it for his Demon.

On the other side of town, a certain Spider Demon had bathed himself once his Highness was asleep in bed. He was quite pleased, though he wished that he hadn't had to leave Sebastian behind. His time with the Raven had been cut short; Claude had not even been able to change the sheets on the bed. But at least Sebastian had been able to relax within the bath, the bleeding having stopped within the heated water. When he had fallen asleep, Claude found the expression upon Sebastian's sleeping face to be adorable, an emotion he had _never_ felt before. It was, quite honestly, a little disturbing.

Claude had desired Sebastian for so long, yet had been touched by how cute and defenseless Sebastian looked when he was sleeping. No one had stirred such a feeling within the Spider before, not even his own Master. Of course, Claude would never admit to such a thing to any other Demon, least of all Sebastian himself. Emotion was highly frowned upon for any Demons who weren't a mated pair and Claude hadn't even considered that. However, Sebastian was quite a prize to have won. His power, cunning, and beauty would only raise Claude's standing that much higher. And when he tired of the Raven, others would, no doubt, wish to have him for themselves.

Unfortunately, the thought of that made jealousy burn within Claude. He didn't want anyone else touching Sebastian but _him_. No one should be allowed to see the Raven in the throes of passion except for himself.

Finishing his bath, Claude dressed himself in clean clothes, heading outside to do his nightly patrol. His mood had considerably darkened, a distinct frown upon his face. What the Devil was he supposed to do now? He had meant only to use Sebastian for his own sexual gratification, not to develop any sort of feelings for him.

So distracted was Claude that he didn't realize he was being watched by a rather unfriendly set of glowing eyes. And when the Spider Demon moved around the side of the house, Nox stepped out of the shadows.

Now he knew where his fellow Demon rival for his chosen prey dwelled. Soon enough, Nox would deal with him. However, he was getting hungry again, thanks to the fight with the older Reaper who wore no glasses. All he had gained from feeding upon the Crimson Reaper had been lost because of the unexpected battle.

Since the Reaper he'd fed upon had not been killed as planned, Nox decided to go find him again. Draining him completely of his blood should be enough to give him the strength to capture Sebastian and **kill** Claude Faustus.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Predator

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known Characters.

Warning: This story has graphic sexual encounters. Please keep that in mind when reading. This has no connection whatsoever to Heat. References to rape in this chapter.

Genre: AU, Rape, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Pairings: Claude/Sebastian, Eric/Alan, Undertaker/Grell

Chapter 10.

Grell was finally awake again, eating breakfast with Undertaker, though it was quite obvious to the retired Reaper that his younger lover was definitely not all right. The smaller redhead was unusually quiet, only speaking when he was spoken to, and his cheerful, exuberant personality was completely subdued, no trace of a smile present at all.

Aching for him, Undertaker gently touched Grell's cheek, a solemn look upon his scarred face. We'll get him for what he did, Grell, he softly promised, pulling his lover into his arms and holding him close. That Demon will die, my love...

Grell nodded, his green eyes lowered slightly behind the lenses of his red glasses. His face pressed against his older lover's chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt as he whispered, D-Do you really think William didn't tell me on purpose? That he used me to lure the D-Demon out?

Hearing the way Grell's voice cracked, Undertaker's arms tightened around his small love, a pained, angry expression within his green eyes. I don't know, he admitted, but I don't care why he didn't tell you. He should have warned you, and the fact that he only showed up after the Demon was done with you... That is a very big coincidence, I think, and I don't like it at all.

What will you do if he did do it deliberately? Grell hated that he even had to consider that it was a possibility, but he'd be foolish not too. Somehow, the idea that William had done this on purpose hurt him far worse than what the Demon had done, though he was still sore and, for the moment at least, Grell still felt rather numb emotionally. He hadn't cried yet, aside from the time right after he had heard the argument between his lover and the man who was supposed to be his boss.

Undertaker had no hesitation as he looked at his younger lover in the eyes, still holding him close. If he purposefully allowed that Demon to hunt you without you having any knowledge of it, Grell, then William's fate is sealed, he quietly said. The pale-haired mortician was deadly serious in his plans for William. If it had been an oversight that he hadn't told Grell, then he wouldn't actually kill the brunette; maim, yes, but his existence would be spared.

If, however, William had been so vindictive as to not tell Grell because he was that jealous and angry, then that was a different matter. When the elders came after him for destroying William, Undertaker would tell them everything that William had done to Grell since their relationship had begun. The elders wouldn't dare punish him and if he told them of how William had used Grell as bait for the Demon, Undertaker knew that they would see his actions as justified.

Grell nodded, his long, red hair unbound as he was pulled closer, shivering just once as he was brought to sit in his older lover's lap. His eyes widened as he tensed briefly, though the younger Reaper relaxed when all the elder did was gently stroke his hair with one hand. One arm remained around his waist, keeping him close, and the redhead closed his eyes, laying his head upon his love's shoulder as fingers gently combed through his hair.

In another location, William had just finished the meeting with all of the Grim Reapers, though he was clearly distracted. He kept lapsing into silence, and though he tried to act normally, the way he kept looking off to the side and lowering his gaze did not escape Eric's notice.

The fear that the younger Reapers felt was apparent; they were pale and cowering behind each other, whispering back and forth. They certainly didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with William.

Alan was asleep in one of the cots that had been prepared, so Eric had come to see how everything was going. He had expected the fear that he saw, though the pallor that William held, how he kept looking thoughtful and biting his lip; that was not the William T. Spears that he had known for years.

As soon as the room was mostly clear, Eric walked over to William briskly, looking him square in the eyes. What's wrong with you? he demanded in a low whisper. You're supposed to be the one taking charge and showing strength in this time of crisis, yet you look like you're close to having a panic attack, William.

The brunette was startled, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up. He knew better than to tell Eric everything; he might side with Undertaker on this issue. William still couldn't figure out why he had said nothing to Grell. He prided himself on being strictly professional, but when it came down to it, had he let Grell be hurt strictly for personal reasons?

Taking a slow, deep breath, William finally spoke, licking his lips as he phrased his words carefully. Grell was attacked by the Demon, Eric, he softly said, his eyes lowered slightly. The Demon drained him and... hurt him in a personal way, worse than he did to Alan.

Eric paled, swearing softly at William's words. Grell had been hurt worse than Alan had? Alan had been groped and that had been horrific enough. Not needing more of an explanation, he gritted his teeth, knowing that this news would hurt his gentle lover. Where is Grell? he questioned, knowing that the redhead wasn't in the infirmary with the other victims.

With the Undertaker, William replied, careful to keep his voice neutral. I knew Grell was dating someone but I didn't know it was him of all people... He kept the Demon from actually killing Grell. Somewhat uncomfortable with admitting to the relationship between the two, and not the least because it reminded him of the promise of revenge that Undertaker had made, the brunette cleared his throat once more. Grell will probably be out for several days, Eric. He's definitely not ready to face anyone else right now, not after what happened...

Eric nodded slowly, wondering how he was going to break the news to Alan. The two were close friends, as unlikely as it might seem given their different personalities, and the frail brunette would be very upset. Let me know when Grell is up for a visitor? Alan is sure to want to see him as soon as possible, he requested gently, seeing the raw look in William's green eyes. Perhaps he cared more about Grell than he let on?

Not commenting on it right now, though, Eric instead focused on what else they needed to do. This Demon needed to be killed before he hurt anyone else. And since the latest victim had been Undertaker's lover, it was entirely plausible that the legendary Reaper would come out of retirement to help them.

To be continued 


End file.
